Trial
by L3st4t
Summary: Il est temps pour Loki d'être jugé pour ses crimes...


Lorsqu'il entra dans le tribunal d'occasion, nul ne parla. Il sentit simplement les regards se tourner vers lui, avec effroi, ou pitié. Les mains dans le dos, la bouche fermée d'une étrange pièce de métal froid, on le conduisit jusqu'à une plate-forme en demi-lune, contre le mur sphérique. On avait disposé une barre de métal devant lui, à hauteur de coudes, comme au cas où… _Vaine_ _stupidité !_ Il n'avait pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir que l'or parsemant les hauts murs et plafond était gravé de divers symboles. Mit bout à bout, ils révélaient des poèmes dans une langue à présent disparu. C'était leur père qui le leur avait appris, là, alors que la salle était encore un salon et que brûlait au centre un feu réconfortant. _Leur_ père…. _Quelle sottise_. Il ne regarda personne, pas même son frère. Le sol sous ses pieds laissait volontairement apparaître la nuit, là, en dessous. Cette nuit profonde que Loki connaissait si bien. Il se souvint de sa chute, et des sept cercles de l'enfer qu'il avait dû traverser pour en sortir. Lui, qui était leur roi. Ils avaient osé…

Il attendit en silence, qu'Odin, le grand Odin entre dans la salle. Il se réservait le droit d'entrer le dernier, pour impressionner. Toute cette mise en scène le dégoutait. On annonça le roi, les portes s'ouvrirent, maintenues par deux gardes légèrement armés. Puis il entra, sa grande cape de peau d'ours traînant derrière lui. Il monta solennellement les trois marches qui menaient à une estrade ronde et dorée, au centre de la pièce. Il se tourna d'abord vers les quelques représentants du peuple et les salua de sa main trapue. Puis il se décida enfin à regarder du côté de l'accusé. Quelque chose en lui sembla se refermer brusquement lorsqu'il vit quelle insensibilité émanait de Loki. Il jeta alors un œil à son deuxième fils, qui se tenait à côté de lui, et hocha la tête avant d'en revenir à l'accusé. Il ordonna qu'on lui ôte son bâillon et qu'on lui délie les mains. Thor s'efforçait de garder un regard impassible, mais Loki pouvait y lire la tristesse, la compassion ainsi qu'une certaine forme de détresse. Il s'inquiétait pour lui. L'idée le réjouit et il lui jeta en retour un sourire narquois. Un homme vêtu d'une longue robe blanche s'avança au-devant et déroula un parchemin. Odin demanda la lecture des chefs d'inculpation, on s'exécuta.

- La justice d'Asgard, communément à la justice terrestre, accuse Loki, membre du royaume d'Asgard, fils d'Odin et membre de la famille royale, des crimes suivants :

Il marqua une courte pause avant de poursuivre :

- Trouble à l'ordre public, vols,

Loki baissa la tête, étouffant un rire discret. La justice était bien méticuleuse. Elle s'embarrassait de crimes aussi mineurs… ! Trouble à l'ordre public ! Quel euphémisme ! Il avait mis sens dessus dessous une planète entière ! Ils étaient si drôles … !

- tentative d'assassinat sur plusieurs citoyens terriens ainsi que sur un asgardien, prise d'otage de plusieurs terriens, tentative de coup d'état, meurtres et crime contre l'humanité terrienne.

Loki souri. Il semblait fier de ses exploits. Enfin des accusations à la hauteur de ses intentions ! Il serra ses poings, témoins d'une excitation grandissante.

Dans l'assistance, on le regardait maintenant avec haine. Ils avaient surement dû se battre pour venir, pour faire partie de ses privilégiés qui pourraient voir Loki, la honte du royaume, le fils déchu, le canard boiteux de la si respectueuse famille royale. Ils le répugnaient, tout autant que ses misérables terriens, peut-être plus. Il les haïssait tous.

- Merci.

Odin renvoya l'homme parmi la foule. Il fixa Loki de son œil remplit de colère et tenta de déclarer le plus impassiblement possible :

- La parole est à l'accusé.

- Je n'ai retenu personne.

Dit simplement Loki. L'intonation de sa voix ne laissait rien transparaître. Seul son sourire provoquait l'assemblée, ses lèvres pâles laissant entrevoir ses dents blanches et lustrée. Il avait posé ses yeux translucides sur Odin qui s'efforça de poursuivre, neutre :

- Des agents du S.H.I.E.L.D, un dénommé Clint et un astrophysicien du nom de…

Il hésita, le nom lui échappait. Il se pencha vers le parchemin des accusations mais n'eut pas le loisir d'en dire plus. Thor complétait déjà.

- Le docteur Erik Selvig.

Loki fit mine de réfléchir

- Oh… Oui… Ceux-ci… Ce bon vieux docteur… Que dommage que je n'ai pas pu rencontrer son amie Jane ! On m'en a dit tant de bien !

Son visage s'illumina d'une soudaine cruauté. Puis il se contenta d'ajouter calmement, insolent :

- Je n'ai proféré aucune menace. Ils m'ont simplement… suivi.

Thor durcit son regard et se permit de répondre à la place de son père. Toucher à Erik Selvig ou à Jane Forster réveillait toujours de puissants sentiments chez lui. Loki le savait. Il n'avait pas choisi d'emmener Erik par hasard. Cela l'amusait. _Faible esprit…_

- Tu les as forcés ! Tu as envahis leur esprit ! Le tesseract l'a fait pour toi !

Loki affichait toujours ce sourire insolent. Cela mettait Thor hors de lui.

- Comme tu l'as si bien dit mon frère… Le Tesseract l'a fait pour moi.

Dit-il en levant brièvement les bras. Il avait l'air de ne pas se rendre compte. Il avait l'air de jouer dans une cours de récréation, de se croire le maître d'une illusion.

- Je n'ai forcé personne.

- Suffit !

Proclama Odin de sa voix caverneuse.

- Tu t'es servi du Tesseract pour vider leurs esprits. Tu es coupable.

- De cela, ainsi que d'avoir tenté d'asservir une planète entière.

Loki se mit à rire.

- Je n'ai fait que prendre ce qui m'appartenait ! Lança-t-il soudain, plus dur.

- La terre ne t'appartient pas ! Répliqua immédiatement Odin.

Ces mots le mirent hors de lui. Violement, Loki laissa éclater sa colère existentielle.

- La terre est un peuple avide de soumission ! Je n'ai fait que répondre à leur appel ! Je suis un dieu ! Ils me doivent obéissance ! Ils ont besoin de moi ! Je leur apportais la paix et la liberté !

- Quelle liberté mon frère ? L'asservissement est loin d'être une forme de liberté… !

Loki laissa échapper un petit rire, la tête penchée en arrière.

- Comme tu es naïf… Et dire qu'on a réussi à nous faire croire que nous étions du même sang… ! Quel coup de maître !

Il s'arrêta un instant avant de redresser la tête et de poursuivre.

- Crois-tu réellement qu'ils soient heureux ? Crois-tu qu'ils soient libres ? Crois-tu être libre toi-même mon frère ?

Thor ne semblait pas comprendre. Ils ne comprenaient pas, aucun d'entre eux. Il n'avait jamais eu sa place ici.

- Dès ta naissance, on t'a élevé pour devenir roi, pour succéder à ton père. Crois-tu que ce soit cela la liberté ? As-tu seulement choisis une seule chose dans ta vie ? On t'a tout donné, depuis le berceau. On t'a posé la couronne sur la tête à l'instant même où tu es sortie de ta mère !

Son frère semblait avoir totalement perdu la raison. Mais quelque chose au fond de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être dérangé par ce raisonnement.

- Tu croyais pouvoir apporter la liberté aux terriens en les asservissant ? Tu veux leur apporter la paix mais tu as tué des centaines d'entre eux !

- Toute paix mérite des sacrifices. A genoux, ils auraient retrouvés leur état naturel, ils auraient enfin été en accord avec leur nature profonde, ils n'auraient plus été égarés, plus jamais. N'est-ce pas cela la paix ? Être en accord avec sa nature ?

- Tu as perdu la raison.

- JE NE SUIS PAS FOU !

Hurla-t-il brusquement.

Thor se contenta de froncer les sourcils tandis que l'assistance ne cachait plus rien de sa terreur. Loki reprit la parole. Sa voix tremblait malgré lui.

- Crois-tu réellement que je sois fou ?... !

Thor détourna le regard. Le comportement de Loki le mettait mal à l'aise. Il ne savait plus quel parti prendre, défendre le souvenir d'un frère aimé ou protéger le royaume de cet étranger avide de pouvoir.

- Regarde-moi Thor ! Regarde celui que tu appelles ton frère et dis-lui ! Le crois-tu réellement fou à lier ?... !

Thor posa ses yeux sur son frère. Il avait les deux mains posées sur la barre, sa poitrine touchant la barre, cherchant une réponse. Ses yeux s'étaient couverts d'une fine tristesse. Ainsi accordait-il de l'importance à son opinion… Ou peut-être était-ce autre chose… Personne ne tenait à devenir fou après tout…

Devant ce silence éloquent, Loki fit un pas en arrière, pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et sourit.

- Je vois… Tu crois pouvoir me juger toi, fils d'Odin, héritier du trône. Le trône ne t'es dû que parce que tu es l'aîné ! J'aurais pu gouverner aussi bien que toi.

- Le trône ne te sied guère mon frère…

A ces mots, Loki haussa subitement le ton. Il fit un mouvement en avant, prêt à se ruer sur lui.

- Je suis fait pour gouverner ! Je suis un dieu ! et toi ! Toi qui te dis mon frère ! Tu as pris ma place ici ! La place du trône qui m'appartenait ! Tu as osé me défier ! Défier ton roi ! Misérable !

Les gardes durent le retenir par les poignets et les épaules. Il semblait prêt à lui sauter à la gorge. Une veine saillait sur son front, trahissant sa colère. Il dû s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Ses cheveux longs hérissés sur les côté du visage n'arrangeaient rien à son aspect effrayant. Il semblait hors de lui-même, incontrôlable. Ses yeux luisaient d'une frénésie délirante.

- Ton frère n'a fait que son devoir.

Trancha Odin. Il s'efforçait de ne pas laisser son affectif prendre le dessus. Il devait considérer Loki comme n'importe lequel des gens de son peuple. C'était le plus juste. Mais il ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

Loki retrouva un calme terrifiant et répondit, fixant Thor, le regard remplit d'une haine sans précédent.

- Il m'a précipité en enfer.

- Tu avais perdu la raison fils.

- JE NE SUIS PAS TON FILS !

Le crie résonna sous l'immensité de la sphère. Odin se tut un instant. Il savait que ses origines étaient à la source de son mal. Il savait, dès l'instant où il l'avait révélé à Loki, que ce ne serait pas sans conséquence. Il avait cru que son éducation et l'amour qu'il lui avait apporté aurait pu résoudre le problème. Il avait eu la naïveté d'imaginer qu'il aurait pu aller à l'encontre de la nature.

- Je t'ai élevé comme tel.

- Mais je ne SUIS PAS ton fils. Jamais. Lui, il l'est.

Il tourna les yeux vers Thor.

- Le fils chéri, appelé à de si grandes choses. Le futur roi. C'est cela n'est-ce pas ? Ce fils si digne, ce fils Asgardien.

Plus rien n'était difficile à prononcer, plus rien ne l'attristait, ne le gênait, ne l'attendrissait. Il n'aimait plus ni ce père étranger ni cet homme qui se croyait son frère. Tout n'était plus que haine et vengeance. Odin demanda de sa voix grave :

- Je vous ai élevé ensembles, comme deux frères. N'as-tu plus aucun souvenir qui te relie à lui ? As-tu donc tout oublié ?

Ses yeux bleus devinrent glacials.

- Oh non je n'ai pas oublié. Je n'ai rien oublié. Rien de l'ombre de Thor, le fils aîné, si doué, si courageux, si fort. Je n'ai rien oublié de ces cours où j'échouais pour voir Thor triompher. Rien de ces batailles où j'étais trop faible pour me protéger. Rien de ces moqueries incessantes, ces plaisanteries sur le frêle Loki, rien de ces louanges adressées à Thor le magnifique. Et toi, qui te prétendais mon père, je n'ai pas oublié non plus comme tu as froidement exécuté ma famille. Qui était-tu Odin pour prendre pitié d'un enfant que tu venais de faire orphelin ? Qui t'en as donné le droit ?

Son irritation envahissait à présent chacun de ses mots. Ses intonations trahissaient sa fureur et son excitation.

- Qui t'as permis de m'élever comme ton fils ? De me faire croire que j'étais un raté ?

Il frappa du poing sur la barre qu'on avait naïvement placée devant lui.

- Oh comme je vous hais, vous tous, avec vos bons sentiments. Oh oui regardez, regardez le pauvre Loki, comme il est devenu cruel ! Sans cœur ! Comme il est ingrat ! Cet enfant qu'on a si généreusement recueillit !

Il s'arrêta. Ses yeux glissèrent de son père adoptif à son frère.

- Et vous croyez que je vais vous remercier. De m'avoir défié, piétiné, exclut, bannit, de m'avoir conduit jusqu'aux sept cercles de l'enfer.

Il ajouta en direction de Thor

- Tu as essayé de me tuer… Encore... Et tu ose te réclamer mon frère...

- Je n'ai fait qu'essayer de te contenir ! Refermer le portail, reprendre le tesseract, neutraliser ton armée. N'ai-je pas tenté de te raisonner ?... !

Finit-il, le poing fermé. Pourquoi Loki ne comprenait-il pas. Avait-il grandit avec un autre enfant que celui qui lui faisait face dans cette salle ? Croyait-il réellement qu'il était capable de lui faire le moindre mal s'il avait pu l'éviter ? Il voyait, jour après jour, impuissant, son frère sombrer dans une folie vengeresse. Il voyait disparaître en lui ce petit garçon si frêle qu'il protégeait contre leurs ennemis. Cet enfant qu'il rassurait la nuit, lorsqu'il avait peur du noir, qu'il se tenait, terrifié, tout au fond de son petit lit doré. L'homme qu'il avait en face de lui n'avait plus peur des ténèbres de la nuit. Il était les ténèbres. Il eut soudain envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de lui demander pardon, de se mettre à genoux, suppliant. Tout, pourvut que son frère revienne.

Il n'en fit rien. Pendant ce temps, Loki tentait de chercher une faille dans son discours. Etait-ce vrai ? Si oui pourquoi les Avengers l'avaient-ils recruté ? Pourquoi l'avait-il envoyé en personne à la tour Stark, se battre contre lui ?

Il sembla soudain comprendre. Un éclair de lucidité traversa son visage. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent. Son regard s'assombrit.

- Oh je vois… Tu croyais que je t'épargnerais, parce tu es mon frère… Ils le croyaient tous n'est-ce pas ?... C'est pour cela qu'ils t'ont envoyé.

Sa gorge laissa échapper un rire discret. Brusquement, il saisit la barre de ses deux mains, si fort que les veines de ses deux bras se gonflèrent subitement, menaçant d'éclater à tout instant. Il se mit à parler très calmement, d'une voix menaçante.

- Ils ont eu tort. Je t'aurais tué de mes propres mains. Lentement, j'aurais posé mes doigts sur ton cou et j'aurais serré. Fort. Si fort que j'aurais senti l'air se bloquer dans ta gorge, sous mes doigts. Je t'aurais regardé suffoquer, perdre l'éclat de ton teint. J'aurais regardé tes yeux s'éteindre mon frère, patiemment. Puis je t'aurais jeté du haut de cette tour comme tu m'as jeté dans l'espace. Je ne t'aurais pas épargné, oh non.

Son sourire s'élargit.

- Je me serais délecté de chaque instant. J'aurais fait en sorte que ta souffrance soit la plus longue et la plus vive possible.

Avant que quiconque n'ai eu le temps de répondre, il fit volteface et sortit de son avant-bras une canne dorée ensanglantée. Aussitôt, les gardes s'écartèrent et Odin cria.

- Je vous avais ordonné de le fouiller ! Malheureux !

Les gardes regardèrent un instant leur roi. La détresse se lisait sur chaque trait de leur visage. Ils savaient mieux que personne ce qui les attendait. Loki brandit son arme. Elle s'agrandit rapidement, révélant un embout incrusté d'une pierre bleu flamboyante. Le bâton faisait à présent la même taille que son maître. Il frappa d'un coup sec le sol du bout de son bâton. Une onde bleu jaillit alors et projeta tous les convives au sol. Très vite, il exécuta les gardes les plus proches. Odin était sur le point de répliquer lorsque la grande porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Les hommes de glaces se ruèrent à l'intérieur. Ils assassinèrent les derniers gardes ainsi que le maigre peuple. Loki sourit. Ils n'étaient pas venus pour rien, ils auraient vu du spectacle. Lorsque Loki franchit le seuil de la pièce, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui. Odin et Thor étaient encerclés. Piètre consolation. Il savait qu'ils finiraient par l'emporter.

Il leva la tête un instant. Odin se trompait. Il ne s'agissait pas de plusieurs poèmes d'amour mais d'une seule simple phrase, camouflée. Il suffisait de pouvoir lire entre les lignes. Seul Loki savait. Il fit volte-face et sortit de la pièce tandis que quelques lettres se mettaient secrètement à briller :

_« __La__vengeance__est le plaisir des dieux et, s'ils se la sont réservée, comme nous le disent les prêtres, c'est parce qu'ils la regardent comme une jouissance trop précieuse pour de simples mortels._ »


End file.
